1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a manually operated agitator for thixotropic suspensions so as to liquify the suspension to facilitate dispensing the same, and more particularly to an agitator that is activated by manually shaking the container in which the suspension resides.
2. Description of the Prior Art
As far as is known the only technique available heretofore for agitating thixotropic suspensions prior to dispensing the same from a container is the provision of a long stirring rod which is introduced through a typically narrow neck opening of such containers. Such technique, although partially successful in expediting dispensing of the thixotropic suspension from the container, is wasteful both of material and time, and results in spillage of the material. This is particularly disadvantageous in the case of diners trying to dispense catsup or mustard or the like from a bottle.